User blog:Big the cat 10/Big's Third Match Sale
Hey guys Big here Since I own a lot of fights I'm going to be putting some up for adoption as even though I plan to stay here for a while yet I would never be able to finish them all so just a leave a comment to claim whatever battle you want and it's yours. Note: There is no limit to the number of fights you can take Aganos VS Tremor Connections: Earth malnipulating characters from fighting games Who I thought would win: Aganos ''' '''Claimed by: Theultimatelifeform Agumon VS Yoshi Connections: Two optimistic reptile companions Who I thought would win: Agumon if he is allowed his other forms Claimed by: Dante hotspur Akuma VS Yveltal Connections: Red and Black Beings of great Destruction Who I thought would win: Yveltal Claimed by: ''' '''Amaterasu VS The Legendary Beasts Connections: Element using Animals Who I thought would win: Amaterasu ' '''Claimed by: ' '''Ampharos VS Sheep Man Connections: Electric Sheep '''Who I thought would win: Ampharos Claimed by: ''' '''Atom VS Ant-Man Connections: Tiny Superhero Scientists Who I thought would win: Ant-Man Claimed by: WhackAttack01 Baron Mordo VS Voldemort Connections: Evil dark wizards that have been frequently challenged by their arch-nemesis's that are also Wizards Who I thought would win: Baron Mordo Claimed by: ''' '''Batman VS Nemesis (Icon Comics) Connections: Battle of the rich caped figures with opposite moral values and colour schemes Who I thought would win: Batman Claimed by: ''' '''Captain America VS Juri Han Connections: Two individuals transformed into SuperHuman powerhouses 'Who I thought would win: Juri in a close fight ' 'Claimed by: ' '''Betrayer Battle Royale Connections: Characters that were good to begin with but became evil and fought against the good guys they've also attacked the mentor figures of their franchises Who I thought would win: Count Dooku Claimed by: ''' '''Bowser's Opponents Battle Royale Connections: The main villains of popular Nintendo franchises Who I thought would win: Dedede due to Meta Knight being part of his army Claimed by: ''' '''Cable VS Tracer Connections: Gun wielding Time Travellers Who I thought would win: Cable Claimed by: BakaLord Captain America VS Captain Britain Connections: Two Heroes which represent their countries and have a uniform decorated with their countries's colours Who I thought would win: Captain Britain Claimed by: ''' '''Dark Bowser VS Dark Gaia Connections: Two Powerful and Mysterious villains with the word 'Dark' in their name Who I thought would win: Dark Gaia Claimed by: ''' '''Darth Malgus vs General Grevious Connections: Two badass lightsaber wielding cyborgs Who I thought would win: Malgus Claimed by: ''' '''Deathstroke VS Albert Wesker Connections: Two people transformed into SuperHuman Mercenaries Who I thought would win: Deathstroke Claimed by: CommanderGhost Dimentio VS Magolor Connections: Two Power Hungry Villains Who I thought would win: Dimentio Claimed by: Batman129 Doc vs Mercy Connections: The Medics of their teams Who I thought would win: Doc Claimed by: EPKingMaster Doctor Doom VS Darth Sidious Connections: Two cloaked dictators who can wield electricity Who I thought would win: Doctor Doom Claimed by: WhackAttack01 ' '''Doctor Doom VS Sinestro ' '''Connections: Two fear inspiring dictators Who I thought would win: Doctor Doom Claimed by: Hipper Eddy Gordo VS Dee Jay Connections: Two fighters that are also Dancers Who I thought would win: I hadn't really thought about this one but I think Gordo wins Claimed by: ''' '''Emboar VS Roadhog Connections: Fiery Pigs Who I thought would win: I hadn't really thought about this one '''Claimed by: Finnmcmisslecar Fin Fang Foom VS Rayquaza Connections: Two large green Dragons Who I thought would win: Rayquaza Claimed by: ''' '''Giratina VS Doomsday Connections: Two Spiky Monsters of Great Destruction Who I thought would win: Giratina Claimed by: ''' '''Goku VS Gilgamesh Connections: Two Powerful Blond Beings face each other in a battle of Good VS Evil Who I tnought would win: I hadn't really thought about this one Claimed by: ''' '''Golurk VS The Gedo Statue Connections: Two Giant Golems Who I thought would win: Gedo Claimed by: ''' '''Groudon VS Kyogre Connections: Two rival Pokemon Facing each other in a Battle of Earth vs Water Who I thought would win: Groudon since I was planning on using Primal Forms for the battle Claimed by: EPKingMaster Hugo VS Reinhardt Connections: Two German Powerhouses Who I thought would win: Reinhardt Claimed by: ''' '''Iron Man VS Deoxys Connections: Two combatants with Beam based attacks who can change forms Who I thought would win: Deoxys Claimed by: ''' '''Jago VS Tigress Connections: Two martieux artists inspired by Tigers Who I thought would win: Jago Claimed by: Theutimatelifeform Jango & Boba Fett VS Cyrax & Sektor Connections: Two teams of combatants with advanced technology and beam swords Who I thought would win: Cyrax & Sektor ' '''Claimed by: BakaLord ' '''Jason Voorhees VS Victor Crowley Connections: Two deadly, undead horror icons ''' '''Who I thought would win: I hadn't really thought about this one Claimed by: ''' '''Jax VS Sagat Connections: Street Fighter and Mortal Kombat's Two Muay Thai Masters Who I thought would win: Jax Claimed by: ''' '''Kirby VS Galactus Connections: Two Pink Devourers of Worlds Who I thought would win: Galactus Claimed by: ''' '''Liu Kang VS Fei Long ' Connections: Street Fighter and Mortal Kombat's Bruce Lee ripoffs' Who I thought would win: Liu Kang Claimed by: ''' '''Lobo VS Juggernaut Connections: Two Strong virtually invulnerable powerhouses Who I think would win: Lobo in a very close fight Claimed by: WhackAttack01 ''' '''Lord Starkiller VS Raiden Connections: Two individuals transformed into powerful, badass cyborgs with Red blades Who I thought would win: Lord Starkiller Claimed by: ''' '''Ludicolo VS Amingo Connections: Mexican Sombrero Plant Monsters Who I think would win: I hadn't really thought about this one Machamp VS Goro Kintaro and Sheeva Connections: Four armed fighting monsters Who I think would win: Machamp Claimed by: ''' '''Mercenary Tao VS Taskmaster Connections: Two Formidable SuperHuman Mercenaries Who I think would win: I'm not sure I hadn't really thought about this one Claimed by: ''' '''Poison Ivy VS Venusaur Connections: Beauty vs the Beast Two combatants connected with plants Who I think would win: Poison Ivy Claimed by: ''' '''Poison VS Catwoman Connections: Two attractive Crimnal Women Who I think would win: Catwoman Claimed by: ''' '''Proto Man VS BlackWarGreymon Connections: Two combatants created by science Who I think would win: Proto Man Claimed by: Finnmcmissilecar Rain VS Blastoise Connections: Two fierce fighters with control over water Who I think would win: Blastoise Claimed by: ''' '''Red Skull VS Mecha Hitler Connections: Two Nazi leaders planning to take over the world Who I think would win: Mecha Hitler Claimed by: Gold-Sans Mobile Reptile VS The Lizard Connections: Two Evil Warrior Reptiles Who I think would win: The Lizard Claimed by: Gold-Sans Mobile Santa Claus VS General Frost Connections: Bearded Old Men of the North Who I think would win: I hadn't really thought about this one ' '''Claimed by: ' '''Shelob VS Aragog Connections: Giant terrifying Spiders that have tried to eat the main protagonist Who I think would win: Shelob Claimed by: ''' '''Smaug VS Ridley VS Alduin VS Deathwing Connections: Powerful Dragons that have caused huge amounts of destruction Who I think would win: I haven't really thought about this one but I think Ridley would win Claimed by: ''' '''Smoke VS Batman Connections: Two smoke using martieux artists clad in black Who I think would win: Smoke Claimed by: BakaLord Solgaleo VS Aslan Connections: Two Powerful Lions Who I think would win: Aslan Claimed by: ''' '''Spinal VS Brook Connections: Skull Pirates Who I think would win: I hadn't really thought about this one Claimed by: ''' '''Superboy-Prime VS Dreadpool Connections: Alternate versions of popular heroes that want to destroy all life in the Multiverse Who I thought would win: Superboy-Prime Claimed by: BakaLord The Flash (Wally West) VS Composite Sonic Connections: Extremely fast Beings ''' '''Who I thought would win: Composite Sonic Claimed by: ''' '''Toriel VS Kangaskhan Connections: Two mothers who are also deadly fighters Who I thought would win: ' '''Claimed by: ' '''Vergil VS Sans Connections: Two blue wearing older brothers to red combatants Who I think would win: I hadn't really thought this one through Claimed by: RyMez50 Category:Blog posts